


A Magic Promise Is Enough

by GayCheerios



Series: Oumasai AUs [5]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst? Maybe just a wittle bit owo, Boys In Love, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magical Boy AU, Magical Boy Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: “Shuichi, what if you get seriously hurt, something a little spool and needle can’t fix. I mean-” Kokichi puts the healing tools on the nightstand and brings Shuichi’s face closer to his own. “I almost lost you, and I don’t know if I ever could. I mean, you protect the world when no one asks you to do such dangerous things. What if I can’t fix you.” He whispers, it sounds like he’s been keeping this bottled up for a while, one of his boyfriend’s only bad habits. Kokichi bottles up his emotions until they finally just burst, or he reluctantly talks about it. Tonight’s a little different.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Oumasai AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647811
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	A Magic Promise Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> wow two posts both written on the same night? damn wtf who am i
> 
> but uhhhh more magical boy au because fuck you i do whatever the fuck i want. and uh....magical boy shuichi do be kinda cute ngl so uh enjoy

“Are you sure you’re ok Shuichi? I mean, you put the thieves in jail and were successful and all that but that doesn’t stop me from worrying about you.” Kokichi sighs, throwing Shuichi’s plush up and down in the air. Kokichi was sleeping in Shuichi’s dorm, as usual. While Kokichi mindlessly threw the stuffed animal, Shuichi smiled, walking out from the bathroom and walking towards the bed. 

“Will you stop throwing her around?” Shuichi grumbles, grabbing the blue cat out of his boyfriend’s hands and gently placing her back on the bed. 

“Aw, you love that little cat dontcha’? As soon as I saw it I knew I had to buy it for my beloved!” Kokichi cheers, scooting over on the bed to make room for Shuichi. As Shuichi sat down, the purple haired boy examined his lover carefully. “Shuichi! You have a huge gash on your arm!” He cries out in surprise. “We need to take you to the nurse,” Kokichi demands. 

“Oh do I? Huh, that guy with the knife tore into me after all…” Shuichi mumbles, disregarding his boyfriend’s comment. “It’s alright, I’ll fix it.” He says absentmindedly. Shuichi quickly draws a blue circle in the air and pulls his hand down. Suddenly, a glowing blue spool and needle fall into his hand. 

“What is that?” Kokichi asks, looking at the glowing tool curiously. 

“It’s healing spool, I use it to patch up gashes and stuff like that, the stuff that stays after I fix things with my magic.” He explains, carefully unwrapping the needle attached to the spool. Shuichi reaches to try and sew up the gash, but he can’t quite reach. He struggles for a moment, then looks to Kokichi, who is idly watching. “Hey, can I ask a favor?” 

Kokichi laughs, as he takes the spool from his boyfriend’s hands. “I was waiting for you to stop being so stubborn and just ask me.” He says with a chuckle. “Now what do I do?”

“Just use the needle and sew the wound up. Your needlework doesn’t need to be perfect, as long as the stitches are on the wound, the magic should cover it from there.” Shuichi says softly, almost encouragingly. 

Kokichi is just about ready to begin, lifting the needle and carrying along the spool of thread when he hesitates. “Won’t this hurt?” Kokichi’s voice lacks his usual cheerful and teasing ways, instead, he’s unusually quiet. 

“Not really, I’ve been through a lot worse on the job,” Shuichi says, casually. He hears Kokichi’s voice hitch-that probably wasn’t the best thing to say. 

“Shuichi, what if you get seriously hurt, something a little spool and needle can’t fix. I mean-” Kokichi puts the healing tools on the nightstand and brings Shuichi’s face closer to his own. “I almost lost you, and I don’t know if I ever could. I mean, you protect the world when no one asks you to do such dangerous things. What if I can’t fix you.” He whispers, it sounds like he’s been keeping this bottled up for a while, one of his boyfriend’s only bad habits. Kokichi bottles up his emotions until they finally just burst, or he reluctantly talks about it. Tonight’s a little different. 

Shuichi smiles lovingly. “Kokichi, do you want to see something?” He asks sweetly. 

“Are you trying to change the subject? Because I-”

“I’m not, I promise.” Shuichi slowly gets up from the bed and quickly transforms into his magical boy outfit. He drags his pointer finger across his forehead, through his bangs, the whips his finger to point into the air. A blue hologram fills the ceiling. The memory of the day he defeated the infamous Junko and Mukuro plays. “Do you remember what happened that day Kokichi?”

“Of course I do, how could I forget.” He smiles, his voice just above a whisper. 

“Do you know  _ why  _ I was able to win that battle Kokichi? Hm?” 

“Because you have godly magical powers?” 

“No, it’s because  _ you  _ saved me. You unlocked powers I didn’t even know I had.” Shuichi snaps his fingers and the hologram is gone, and so is his magical attire. He sits back down on the bed and wraps Kokichi in a tight hug. “I’m not going anywhere. These mere humans won’t kill me. I’ll be here forever, with you, ok?” 

Kokichi is frozen for a moment but soon melts into Shuichi’s embrace. “Do you promise me Shuichi Saihara?” Kokichi barely whispers, almost as if Shuichi wasn’t supposed to hear the words.

“I promise, Kokichi Ouma.” He smiles.

That promise is just enough for him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> “Shuichi, by the way, what do you mean by mere humans?”
> 
> “I don’t consider myself to be human, what human has magical powers?” 
> 
> “Ooh ooh I do!”
> 
> “Oh yeah? And what would they be?”
> 
> “Stealing hearts precious Shuichi, didn’tcha’ know? That’s how I stole your heart after all~”
> 
> Shuichi just huffs out a whatever and blushes it off, meanwhile Kokichi is happy with his work.


End file.
